1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
The portable electronic device has not only advantages such as lightness, slimness, shortness, smallness and convenience in carrying, it also has a special man-machine interface (such as touch input interface) and functions such as wireless communication function (such as audio and data transfer function) and human intelligence function (such as word and audio recognition function). Therefore, the portable electronic device is widely used in various fields.
The ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC), the translator, the personal digital assistant (PDA), the notebook computer, the audio and video player or handheld game player is the common portable electronic device. Taking the UMPC as an example, an UMPC has functions such as making or answering a phone call, accessing Internet, wirelessly transmitting, taking a picture, using GPS positioning device, compiling and programming and playing music and game.
FIG. 1A is a structural schematic diagram showing a conventional flip type electronic device 1A, and FIG. 1B is a structural schematic diagram showing a conventional sliding type electronic device 1B. The flip type electronic device 1A is, for example, a notebook. The sliding electronic device 1B is, for example, an UMPC. Both of the flip type electronic device 1A and the sliding electronic device 1B have a first body 11 and a second body 12, and the first body 11 is adjacently provided at the second body 12.
In FIG. 1A, the flip type electronic device 1A further has a pivot 13, and the first body 11 and the second body 12 are pivotally connected to the pivot 13. The first body 11 rotates relatively to the second body 12 with the pivot 13 as the axis. In FIG. 1B, each of two sides of a surface 121 of the second body 12 has a groove 122 along the direction of the Y axis. A surface 111 of the first body 11 has a protrudent block whose position is corresponding to the position of each groove 122. Thus, the first body 11 may be slidingly provided at the second body 12. Herein, the second body 12 may be a keyboard module and a control module, and the first body 11 may be a display panel or a touch pad. The second body 12 is used to the control the operation of the first body 11.
However, in the flip type electronic device 1A, the pivot 13 is easily destroyed because of overuse, and a rotating room should be prepared to allow the first body 11 to rotate relatively to the second body 12 in the flipping process. The sliding type electronic device 1B does not have above defects. However, the first body 11 and the second body 12 of the sliding-type electronic device 1B are parallel, and then users may feel uncomfortable after using for a long time. The above design does not accord with ergonomics.